In electric switches of the type having a floating contact that is to be moved between opposed limit positions as a result of sliding or floating motion across the upper end of a center contact, the pivotably mounted rocker/actuator generally has pin means in the form of a depending post that moves with the floating contact and a spring associated with the pin means is generally proivided to bias the contact downwardly against the fixed contacts in the bottom wall of the case. This geometry precludes use of such a floating contact switch in a situation where one of the two limit positions must be "momentary" in that the switch must be held to maintain a particular switch condition. Where this momentary feature is desired a lever type movable contact is generally provided in lieu of the floating type sliding contact. This is a decided disadvantage because lever type movable contacts are generally more expensive to manufacture and can be less desirable in operation due to the lack of a continuing wiping action as the switch is utilized in service.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a momentary switch that utilizes a floating contact. Another purpose of the present invention is to provide such a momentary switch where the floating contact is coupled to the actuator by means of a spring provided on a depending post of the actuator which posts projects through an opening in the movable contact lever in the manner shown in my issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,417. Said patent is incorporated by reference herein for purposes of a more complete description of the coupling provided between a floating contact and a conventionally mounted one piece rocker/actuator coupled to it as shown in said patent.